The present invention consists of improved means for label feeding where the labels are to be sewn into or as an adjunct to a fabric part. Various means have been devised for label feeding, and generally speaking such devices have been fairly complicated. Examples of such prior art teachings showing the state of the art may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,560,186; 3,111,920; 3,482,537; 3,611,959; 3,766,870; 3,812,800; and 4,030,429. The present invention seeks to avoid most of the complexity of the foregoing prior art devices by the use of a reciprocating label feed rod which quite simply and effectively pushes a continuous tape comprising a plurality of individual labels toward and into the throat of a sewing machine. By means which shall be described, the incremental movement of the tape is precisely controlled in cooperation with cutting means for separating individual labels from the tape strip.